


Double Dose

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [25]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Common Cold, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Laura has a cold. Good thing vampire girlfriends can't get sick, because she's been prescribed a double dose.Pairing: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein/Danny LawrencePrompt: Character A has a cold.





	Double Dose

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“All I’m saying is, you’re lucky we can’t catch colds,” Carmilla groans. 

“Yes, yes,” Laura lisps. “I’m very lucky to have two vampiric sick nurses. So strong and yet, so snuggly.”

“Laura, you are terrible.” Danny rolls her eyes but sets down a mug of cocoa anyway. “And I’m pretty sure that hot chocolate isn’t the best thing for a cold.”

“But it will make me feel better,” Laura retorts, continuing on her mission to drink her body weight in hot chocolate.

“Laura, are you abusing your position of weakness to get us to do things for you?” Danny snerks back. “Any tall shelves need dusting? Any heavy items need lifting?”

“I can’t believe that I’m the one saying this, but don’t be such a killjoy, big red.” Carmilla flounces onto the bed next to Laura, who promptly sneezes. “Okay, yes, we’re totally being taken advantage of,” Carmilla sighs, handing Laura a box of tissues. 

“But adorably?” 

“It’s your saving grace.” Danny plunks down on Laura’s other side. “Just try not to cough too much, okay?”

“And miss a line?” Laura mock-gasps as she starts the Doctor Who marathon she has cued up.

“I liked it better in black-and-white,” Carmilla drones as she rolls back over. “What? Zoe was cute.”

Laura just laughs, and pulls them closer.


End file.
